


I Wanna Marry You

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jim attempted to propose to Bones and one time he totally went for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following prompt left by kerenatlas on [buckleup_meme](http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com): Five times Jim tried to use cheesy/romantic/so-damn-cute-I'll-die-from-diabetes ways to propose to Bones and one time he just did it. Basically its Jim being romantic and Bones just not getting it. Bonus if one time is using Bruno Mars' song "marry you" or some other cheesy song you feel like using.  
> Title is taken from the Bruno Mars song “Marry You”

~~ One ~~

Jim looked down at the wedding ring sitting upon his palm, sending shimmering sparkles across his skin in golden swathes where it caught the light. A knot of nervousness gnawed at his stomach, tying his emotions into knots at the thought of what he was about to do. It wasn’t as though he didn’t want to marry Leonard, it was because he did so much, it actually hurt with its intensity.

Leonard was everything in a lover that Jim had never thought he wanted, gruff on the outside yet incredibly warm and loving once he opened himself up, and Leonard had opened himself up a lot to Jim. Jim saw the side of Leonard that almost no one ever got to see, which made the glimpses of them all the more special and sought after. Things had gotten steadily more serious between the two, relationship growing stronger, foundations solid and unshakable.

Jim was ready to take it to the next step, yet still felt so incredibly nervous, more for the fact that he was scared that the other man would turn him down. Uhura assured him that it wouldn't be the case when she’d helped him to pick out the ring, while Scotty’s face had been deliriously happy at the choice when he’d demanded the captain show him the ring. Spock had been more reserved, yet that wasn’t an unfamiliar emotion with the Vulcan. He did, however, give his very calm approval over the choice once he saw the ring. Jim was hoping that the general consensus of the crew would match the consensus of his hopefully future husband.

Jim turned his thoughts away from the direction they’d travelled in, schooling his thoughts into the present. He placed the ring decisively on top of the icing decorating the cupcake he’d bought for the occasion, hoping the double gift of sweet cake and wedding ring would appeal to Leonard. Jim squared his shoulders and strode through to the Sickbay, nodding at Chapel as he passed her. She mouthed a good luck sentiment when she caught his eye and Jim mouthed a thank you back. He strode through to Leonard’s office and placed the cake upon the desk, directly in Leonard’s line of sight.

“Hey, Bones,” Jim said, brightly, grin spreading across his face when the doctor cast a look up at him from beneath his eyebrows, taking his gaze from the computer he’d been reading.

“Dammit, Jim, why aren’t you on the Bridge? I thought you were awaiting an important message from Starfleet?” Leonard grumped, hazel eyes almost hidden by his scowl.

“I am. I’m sure Uhura will tell me when she’s been hailed on the comm,” Jim said, defensively.

“You should still be there, Jim. It won’t look good if the Captain’s not where he should be,” Leonard said, finally leaning back to study the captain thoughtfully, eyes roving over the dejected state of the other man’s slender shoulders. “What the devil is that?”

That last statement was directed towards the cupcake standing innocuously upon the desk before him.

“It’s a cake. For you,” Jim said, perking up slightly, just as Uhura called for Jim over his communicator, informing him of the incoming message from Starfleet Command.

Leonard’s only response was that he raised an eyebrow in Jim’s direction, before Chapel called for assistance with a newly arrived patient. Leonard sighed, slumping slightly in his seat before he stood with liquid grace and leaning in to press a quick kiss to Jim’s waiting mouth. His hand was a comforting weight upon Jim’s hip and the captain leant into the touch.

“Thanks for the cake, darlin’,” Leonard murmured in Jim’s ear. “I’ll eat that later. I don‘t have the time right now.”

“Okay,” Jim said, and if Leonard noticed the disconsolate tone of his words then the doctor didn’t remark upon it.

Instead he left and Jim had no choice but to pluck the ring from the top of the cake and leave, deciding to ask for Leonard’s hand in marriage another time.

 

~~ Two ~~

 

“Jim,” Spock suddenly said loudly from where he was stationed at the scanners.

“Yeah?” Jim asked, from around a mouthful of cake.

“You wished to be informed of Doctor McCoy’s arrival, did you not?” Spock threw over one shoulder.

“He’s not on his way, is he?” Jim asked, standing to attention and throwing a wild eyed glare around the room, as though expecting Leonard to pop out of the proverbial woodwork at any second.

“I believe that I just indicated that he was, Jim,” Spock replied, blandly.

“Put the music on, then, damn you,” Jim almost howled, as he finished his last mouthful of cake quickly.

Spock nodded, but remained silent, as Uhura sat watching, an expression of fascinated horror upon her face. Her dark eyes skittered over to where Leonard arrived, scowl already pulled low over hazel eyes even before he heard the music. As soon as he became aware of the piped strains of ancient R n B music flowing over the Bridge, he stopped in his tracks and scowled even deeper.

Jim opened his mouth at the appropriate time, staring at Leonard as he sang along with the artist that had been known as Bruno Mars in their distant past, a man with a surname singularly appropriate considering they were in orbit around Mars at that very moment.

“Bones! It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you,” Jim crooned along with the music, as he sashayed over to the scowling Leonard in a rather provocative manner.

“What the devil are you doing, man? Are you outta your mind?” Leonard bawled, clearly not amused and not listening to a word that Jim was singing. “What the hell is this goddamned crap you’re playing? You’re polluting the goddamned Bridge, Jim!”

“It’s not that bad, Bones,” Jim said, stopping his singing for long enough to say.

“I’m afraid to say it, Jim, but I agree with the doctor,” Spock said, softly, wincing as the song continued on to its climax.

“Huh, well, I’m sorry to offend your delicate little pointed ears, there, Spock,” Jim huffed. “You know why - “

“Jim! Are you gonna turn this crap off any time this century? It’s horrific,” Leonard said, cutting off Jim’s next words.

Jim sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, wedding ring left unattended in his pocket once more.

“Fine. Spock, turn it off, will ya?” he said, wearily and more than a little sad.

“As you wish,” Spock replied, with the faintest hint of relief in his voice.

“Thank Christ for that,” Leonard said, when the Bridge had returned to its normal level of background noise. “Where the hell did you get that godawful music from anyway?”

“Spock found it on the computer banks, at my request,” Jim mumbled. “I wanted to - “

“Never mind. I need you to sign off a report for me, to send to Starfleet,” Leonard interrupted, as he shoved a PADD beneath Jim’s nose.

Jim nodded, wordlessly, before signing his name in the required place and watching as Leonard stalked from the Bridge, no doubt hurrying away before his ears could be assailed still further by unwanted bursts of random music.

“Better luck next time, Jim,” Uhura said, sympathetically.

“Hey, you’re the communications expert. Perhaps you should ask him,” Jim said, with a half-hearted stab at a grin.

“Why should I ask him? Then he’ll be marrying me instead of you,” Uhura snorted. “I don’t think any one of us wants that.”

“No,” Jim said, in horror as he cast a glance over his shoulder at the serenely watching Spock, as though half expecting the Vulcan to attack him for implying that Uhura should pop the question to Leonard.

“Don’t worry. Spock won’t kill you this time. He knows I won’t be asking McCoy anything of the sort,” Uhura assured Jim, smoothly.

“As you should not,” Spock replied, coolly. “That is a function that Jim is more than capable of performing on his own. Which you should really be focussing on right now, shouldn’t you, Jim?”

Spock turned cool brown eyes upon Jim, unflinchingly direct in their intensity.

“I’m trying, I’m trying,” Jim insisted. “It’s not my fault that things keep going wrong, is it?”

“The wrong things always seem to happen to you, Jim,” Spock replied, much to Uhura’s laughing agreement.

“Any more of that and I’ll throw you both out the airlock,” Jim said, ominously.

“You’re only saying that because you know it’s true,” Uhura pointed out.

“Shut up,” was all Jim said to that.

~~ Three ~~

Jim wandered through the plants and bushes Sulu had devoted a lot of time to in growing, amazed by the scents and the colours surrounding him. The helmsman had invited Jim to take a look around, to pick out a suitable flower to present to Leonard along with Jim’s wedding ring.

“What would you suggest to be the most romantic flower, Sulu?” Jim asked, perusing over a rose bush.

“Roses,” Sulu snorted, watching the captain inhale deeply of the heady flowers before him. “Preferably a red one, singular. It’s more romantic.”

“Could you spare one, d’you think?” Jim asked hopefully as he stared at the nearest bush filled liberally with red headed roses. “The biggest one, if I may.”

“Of course. Why d’you think I’m showing you these?” Sulu laughed. “I’m trying to help.”

Jim only grinned, but remained silent. He watched as Sulu carefully pruned the requested stem from the bush before handing the flower to Jim.

“Good luck, sir,” he said, as he tipped the captain a wink.

“Thanks. I’m gonna need it after the luck I’ve had lately,” Jim said with a long suffering sigh.

He walked away, to his quarters where he retrieved the wedding ring from his drawer and tied it onto the rose’s stem with a piece of ribbon. His next stop was Sickbay, where Leonard was rushing around trying to treat a visiting Krposkian representative, who seemed intent upon sneezing every last molecule of snot from its expansive nostrils all over Leonard's biobeds. Jim could just imagine Leonard’s horror at the disease that must be spreading everywhere and tried not to smile. He only hoped that Leonard had not tried to vomit on the Krposkian nor administered too many hyposprays viciously. He stopped beside the Krposkian and nodded into the strange green face, made all the greener by sickness.

“Hey. How are ya?” Jim asked, even as Leonard bustled back with an extremely large hypospray contingent, all filled to the brim with various decongestants and antibiotics, Jim presumed.

“Jim, stand back, man. You’ll catch whatever he’s got,” Leonard grumbled, as he gestured towards the Krposkian. “Trust me, you do not want that.”

“I don’t doubt that. Hey, that’s my rose,” Jim said, as the Krposkian bit the pretty red petals off. “You bastard.”

“Jim,” Leonard barked loudly into Jim’s ear. “Don’t insult my patients.”

“He ate my rose, Bones,” Jim protested in agony. “Thank God I’ve still got the most important part.”

“What, the stem? What’s wrong with you, dammit?” Leonard asked, as he shooed the pouting captain away.

“You know what? Never mind. I’ll see you later, okay?” Jim sighed, as he turned away.

“Jim,” Leonard said, reaching out to snag the captain via his upper arm.

Jim stopped immediately in his tracks and half turned, to be met with a viciously administered hypospray to the neck.

“That’s to make sure you don’t get the disease from him,” Leonard said, as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the Krposkian.

Jim swore at Leonard, even as the doctor dropped a kiss upon Jim’s cheek as recompense and stalked away, angrily. The doctor grinned at Jim’s retreating back before returning his attentions to the sickly Krposkian.

~~ Four ~~

Jim stood outside Leonard’s quarters, bottle of Scotch held nervously in one hand. The Scotch, a fine vintage, had been passed to him by Scotty, albeit reluctantly on the kindly engineer’s part. Jim thought of how Scotty had said that Jim would need the drink more than he did, right then.

After announcing himself and the door had whooshed open for him, he set about pouring drinks for them both after seeing the tired bags beneath Leonard’s eyes. Jim, not wanting to rush into asking the all important question immediately, allowed Leonard enough time to talk about his day, complaining about hypochondriac patients wasting his time when other patients were in greater need of Leonard‘s help. He then complained, quite rightly, about the state of some of his staff, continuously tardy and not meeting the standard requirements necessary to keep the Sickbay running efficiently. As Leonard had stated, if not for himself, Chapel and M’Benga, then the whole place would have descended into anarchistic riots long ago. Jim kept his silence stoically, listening to Leonard, to which Leonard himself seemed particularly grateful, needing the time to sound off to a surprisingly silent Jim Kirk.

By the time that Jim should have asked Leonard to marry him, they both were far too drunk to do more than pass out, snuggled up together on Leonard’s bed, limbs tangled, snores loud and drunken in the silence of the doctor’s quarters. The next morning, they both were almost late for reporting to duty.

 

~~ Five ~~

Jim settled beside Leonard in the mess room, body aching from a long day in the captain’s chair. His mind reeled with too much information and too many disappointments in recent times while trying to perform the simple task of proposing to Leonard. Just that one task seemed an impossible feat. Leonard sat himself beside Jim, looking just as frazzled as Jim felt right then, dark hair curling in damp and sweaty curls upon his forehead.

“Hey, darlin’,” Leonard said, as he leant in to press a quick kiss to Jim’s waiting mouth.

“Hey, Bones,” Jim said, face brightening a little as he stared at the other man.

He reached out to take Leonard’s hand, fingers curling about one another beneath the safe shield of the table. Jim knew that Leonard wasn’t one for permitting too many public displays of affection, preferring to be more private with his shows of intimacy and affection. Leonard smiled at him and tightened his hold around Jim’s hand.

“Uhura said that you had something to ask me,” Leonard said. “She seemed pretty insistent upon it, said you’d been trying to ask me this for ages. What have you got planned now, Jim? I’m half inclined to say no on principle.”

“Don’t say that,” Jim said, sharply, hurt crashing through him despite the fact that he knew that Leonard couldn’t possibly have known the nature of Jim’s question. “At least not until you know what it is I wanna ask you.”

Leonard waited, a slight frown of confusion creasing the skin between his brows as he watched Jim closely. Jim’s eyes closed, bright blue gaze shut off from the world for a brief moment while the Captain physically gathered his wits and his courage for the task head. Jim’s cheeks puffed out as he blew out a shuddering little breath before he opened his eyes and impaled Leonard with a look.

“Bones. Leonard. There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you for quite some time, and it’s really important that I ask you this,” he started, watching as Leonard’s listening frown deepened.

Jim opened his mouth, hands shaking and possibly transmuting his nervousness clearly to Leonard through where their fingers were still entwined. Before Jim could get the words out, the red alert klaxon whirled through the ship, red lights flashing warnings everywhere that the eye could see. Crew members were instantly on the alert, Jim and Leonard amongst them, running pell-mell through the corridors of the Enterprise as they did so. Even as they sorted out the problem with an approaching Klingon bird of prey, Jim cursed the bad timing of the red alert.

 

~~ One ~~

“Jim,” Leonard said, immediately upon entering Jim’s quarters. “Jim, sit down, kid.”

Jim looked up when Leonard entered, almost completely out of his captain’s tunic, sleeve hanging haphazardly to the floor from his wrist. He shook the fabric free and sat down, wearing nothing but his Starfleet pants and boots. He settled down upon the edge of his bed when Leonard glared at him, obviously refusing to speak until Jim was settled.

“What the hell is going on with you lately, Jim? You’ve been running around like your ass is on fire, jumping at every last noise, showering me with presents. What have you done wrong?” he asked. “You’re obviously trying to apologize for something.”

“I’m not,” Jim insisted. “I haven’t done anything wrong. I wanted to ask you something, but everything was just transpiring against me, is all.”

“And? What is it?” Leonard asked, propping his fists upon his hips, as he stared at Jim expectantly.

Jim sighed and reached over to pull his bedside cupboard drawer open, where he’d been keeping the wedding ring for safety when he wasn’t attempting to put the accursed thing on Leonard’s finger. He slipped the wedding ring free, glinting from within the depths of its little box, as it caught the light in the captain’s quarters. Leonard watched, gaze settling curiously upon the little box before skittering up to Jim’s face again. He continued watching as Jim stood, to close the distance between them and knelt before him.

“Jim,” Leonard said, warningly, already guessing where this was going. “If this is your idea of a joke ... “

“No joke, Bones,” Jim said, an unusually serious note in his face and his tone.

It was that seriousness that stopped Leonard from protesting further, all too used to Jim with a cheeky grin and a joke. To see him so serious and straight faced now only leant credence to the fact that Jim really meant this.

“Leonard, I’m crazy in love with ya, okay? And I want to make this permanent. Leonard, will you marry me?” Jim asked, an embarrassed flush creeping over his cheeks unheeded as he stared up at Leonard towering over him.

“Jim,” Leonard said, aiming for a stern tone that was only marred by the smile that stretched the corners of his mouth upwards. “Get up.”

“No, not until you’ve said yes,” Jim said. “Please say yes. I wanna marry you, you bastard. D’you know how much trouble I’ve gone to just to ask you this?”

“So romantic, Jim,” Leonard said, a chuckle easing from between his lips at that. “And, yeah, I’ll marry you, goddamnit.”

Jim’s sudden grin was worth the long wait as he rose to his feet, sliding the ring onto Leonard’s finger as he did so. He reached up and rested his hand upon the back of Leonard’s neck, pulling the other man into a gentle kiss. Leonard’s mouth was warm and responsive against Jim’s, hand a heavy, comforting weight against Jim’s back. Jim eased away first, grinning at the man he now could call his fiance.

“To the future Jim McCoy,” Leonard muttered, as he leant in to press a kiss against the corner of Jim’s mouth.

Jim snorted, before he said - “Leonard Kirk, you mean.”

Leonard chuckled against Jim’s mouth, as he soothed one hand over Jim’s back, gently.

“Perhaps a future Jim and Leonard Kirk-McCoy would be more appropriate,” he conceded, diplomatically, with a smile at the other man.

“Yeah, I think that’s got a nice ring to it,” Jim agreed, before leaning in to kiss Leonard again.

~~ the end ~~


End file.
